Theobromine (3, 7, dimethyl xanthine) and theophylline (1, 3, dimethyl xanthine) as well known as therapeutic agents because of their effects on the cardiovascular system, their capability of stimulating the central nervous system and for diuresis. These xanthines are closely related chemically and are used therapeutically either as such in the form of their amine salts, e.g. the ethylene diamine salt thereof or most commonly as the so-called double salts thereof with alkali metal salts or alkaline earth metal salts of organic acids, e.g. alkali or alkaline earth metal salts of acetic, gluconic, benzoic or salicylic acid. These double salts may be prepared either to make the therapeutically useful xanthines more water soluble, e.g. for making the water soluble theophylline sodium acetate or for making insoluble complexes, e.g. for making theobromine or theophylline calcium salicylates which said to be better tolerated in the gastrointestinal tract than the parent xanthines.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a new chemical compound which has distinct and unique properties and which provides a new form of theophylline which can be used for therapeutic purposes.